Red Moonlight
by Yue Akai
Summary: Ella pensó que Tsunade-sama debía estar bromeand la, diciendo que ahora tiene que ser la guardiana de ese frió y arrogante Uchiha, pero para su desgracia no era una broma.Lo que no se esperaba era que el clan Hyuga tuviera mas sorpresas para ella.— El ataque que tu posees y que no debió ser descubierto es Red Moonligth. Es por eso Hyuga Hinata que tu pecado es el haber nacido —
1. Chapter 1

¡Hello!, bueno este es un nuevo Sasuhina que me a estado rondando por mi adorada cabeza y se que no debería crear un nuevo Sasuhina por el simple hecho de que deje en emisión "Niño Travieso" pero entiendan que no tengo ni puta idea de como seguir ese fic.

**Que boca.**

Tu eres mas mal hablada que yo.

**¡Soy tu "yo" malo idiota! obviamente se mas malas palabras que tu.**

Como sea espero que les guste este loco fic que se nos ocurrió.

**¡Al fin algo de crédito!.**

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes son de Kishimoto**-baka** *tose*, queremos decir Kishimoto-sama.

**¡Sabes que te queremos aunque no nos des Sasuhina!.**

— Dialogó —

"Pensamientos"

Recuerdos

Sin mas a leer.

(**NA:**¿Alguien seria tan amable de decirme como tacho las palabras en fanfic?,¡gracias!)

* * *

Era un hermoso día.

Un sol brillante,los pajaritos cantando,niños jugando,_malditas_ parejas sonriendo.

No había guerra porque esta llego a su fin gracias a los dos "super" amigos de la infancia.

Simplemente perfecto.

Pero para ella era el **peor** día de su maldita vida.

Ella no estaba acostumbrada a maldecir pero es que hasta su paciencia tiene su limite y hoy llego ese limite.

Porque ,enserio, tenia unas ganas de matar al primero que se le ponía al frente y a decir verdad había mucha gente situada justo en frente de ella.

_Malditos pueblerinos_.

Era un completo milagro como no se hubiera suicidado antes.

**Espera.**

¡Claro!, no se había suicidados gracias a la _"luz"_ que ilumino su oscuridad.

**Patrañas** de mocosa enamorada.

Porque ciertamente estaba jodida.

Después de todo no podía olvidar al rubio y por eso se encontraba llorando mientras se revolcaba en el pasto que estaba cerca de ese hermoso lago que solo ella conocía afuera de Konoha.

¿Como sale de Konoha si es estrictamente prohibido amenos de que tengas un permiso?.

La respuesta era fácil.

Ella es un ninja de rastreo y por lo tanto sabia como esconder su esencia.

Ser Hyuga tenia sus ventajas a decir verdad eran pocas.

Triste y completamente destrozada miraba aquel hermoso lago iluminado por los rayos del ahora -no tan brillante -sol. El hundirse en sus pensamientos hacia que se olvidara totalmente del tiempo ,pensamientos que por cierto _desgraciadamente_ eran dirigidos a su adorado rubio que en estos momentos de seguro se encontraba con su ahora nueva novia.

Novia que ella sabia que el había deseado por muchísimos años y al parecer la espera e insistencia del rubio dieron sus adecuados frutos.

Lo que le daba tristeza es que ella tubo que deducir que este la había rechazado.

Se sentía tan condenadamente patética.

_Débil,cobarde,una completa deshonra._

Maldecía a todos los del consejo por dejar heridas tan profundas en su frágil corazón de porcelana.

Pero no estaba bien maldecir a la familia aunque sean unos completos hijos de puta.

Se levanto esperando a que el siguiente día fuera mejor ademas de que empezaba a anochecer.

Pero cuando se encaminaba a la mansión Hyuga por uno de los caminos de la aldea,un AMBU le dijo que Tsunade-sama la solicitaba para una misión de gran importancia que solo ella podía hacer.

Supuestamente.

Con extremada pereza que se hacia pasar por una gran tranquilidad se encamino a la torre donde Tsunade-hime quien la esperaba.

* * *

Realmente tenia una** jodida suerte.**

Estaba parada frente a Tsunade y a la par de ella estaba un muy enojado y frustrado Uchiha.

— ¿Perdón? — pidió con un débil hilo de voz.

— Hinata se que no es fácil ser la guardiana de este imbécil pero necesito que seas tu ya que ademas de ser Hyuga y tener el "poder" de bloquear los ojos de este, eres la única mujer cuerda y con extremada paciencia que conozco— decía la Hokage mientras tomaba un poco de agua.

Porque agua y no sake,así supondría que era una broma de muy mal gusto.

Pero su suerte era tan** jodida** que no era así.

Que habré hecho yo en mi vida pasada para merecer esto.

— No veo la necesidad de tener un Guardian **vieja** — decía fríamente.

— Desgraciadamente Uchiha no podemos confiar tanto en ti como lo hace Naruto — decía esta con la vena apunto de explotar por el anterior "_cariño_" que este le dio diciéndole vieja.

— ¡Es completamente injusto!,¡los ayude en la guerra,incluso a construir la aldea!.¡Ademas solo mire la es una completa inútil! — grito.

El Uchiha callo al ver mi kunai rozando con su espada en su defensa.

Por poco y el Uchiha hubiera tenido aunque sea un rasguño.

Pero mas fue mi ira al ver una sonrisa Made-in-Uchiha en su rostro.

— ¡Hinata! — grito sorprendida Tsunade.

Dándome cuenta de mi comportamiento me puse recta rápidamente situándome frente a ella mientras me inclinaba en forma de disculpa.

— Me disculpo por mi comportamiento Tsunade-sama — dije extrañamente tranquila porque hasta yo me sorprendía.

— Disculpa aceptada, imagino que hoy ha sido un día difícil según tu actual comportamiento — me hablo tranquila.

— Así es Tsunade-sama — susurre,no veía la necesidad de negar lo.

— "¡Pobre!" — río sarcásticamente el Uchiha.

— En cuanto a la misión estoy de acuerdo — hable suavemente sin tartamudear ya que después de la guerra no lo hacia tan seguido. Ciertamente ver a tu primo morir frente a tus ojos no es algo muy grato que digamos.

El quería que fuera decidida,¡como lo demostrare si no es olvidando mi terrible ataque de tartamudeo!.

Extrañaba a Neji hace 6 meses que este murió.Dejando a una muy desconsolada Ten Ten.

— Disculpe Tsunade-sama,¿porque hasta ahora me pide que sea la guardiana del Uchiha? — pregunte.

— Veras hace 6 meses que ha tenido guardián nada mas que estos salen de su apartamento completamente heridos y con traumas — dijo como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

— Vaya — susurre

— Hmp eran unos inútiles — hablaba entre dientes el Uchiha, se notaba que le encantaba hacer sufrir a la gente.

— Hinata se que has mejorado en el transcurso de los años y por eso te encomiendo esta misión con la esperanza de que tu termines adecuadamente esta misión — explicaba Tsunade-sama.

— Entiendo Tsunade-sama pero antes de dar por dada la misión quiero saber, ¿porque terminaban con traumas y golpeados si según las "reglas" el Uchiha no puede atacar ya sea físicamente o psicologicamente a su Guardián por mas que odie a este?— pregunte la duda que hace rato me carcomía al saber lo que el Uchiha hacia.

— Ahí dice que no los debo atacar directamente ademas de que no soy precisamente yo quien los ataca — decía el Uchiha mientras se recostaba en la pared.

El tipo no me daba muy buena espina pero nunca se debe jusgar a un libro por su portada,¿cierto?.

— Eran las trampas que hay en la mansión Uchiha quienes los herían tantas eran las heridas y trampas que al no tener un lugar seguro terminaron con traumas diciendo que esa casa estaba maldita — terminaba de explicar Tsunade-sama mientras se masajeaba la frente dando a mostrar su frustración.

— Pe-pero las trampas no se activan a menos que el que reside en la casa las active o al menos así me ha contado Padre — decía algo sorprendida por la explicación.

— Solo intento hacer mi casa segura — sonreía el Uchiha.

¡Claro!, eso eran puras patrañas,¡lo que realmente quería era matarlos!.

Este tipo es un completo psicópata.

No Hinata no debes decir eso.

— Bu-bueno supongo— decia algo nerviosa por el miedo que empezaba a salir a frote al parecer no me había vuelto mas fuerte.

Pero lo lograría esa era su nueva meta.

Solo esperaba vivir para contarlo.

Y sin mas la reunión termino hecha por dada la í se dirigía a su casa para alistar sus cosas porque al parecer tenia que vivir con el Uchiha y no solo vivir con el,también debía procurar que este se alimentara bien era algo así como tener una mascota.

— Tal vez no sea tan malo como parece — se dijo así misma.

Tu puedes Hinata.

* * *

Estaba realmente enojado.

Como se atrevía esa vieja a darle ordenes a **el**.Ademas el no necesitaba un estúpido guardián.

Eran unos malditos mal agradecidos eso es lo que eran.

**El** había hecho todo lo posible para ayudar a la aldea que alguna vez su hermano amo.

¡Pero no!, tenían que ser unos malditos mal agradecidos que le sellaban sus ojos y tras de eso no lo dejaban salir de este maldito lugar lleno de idiotas.

Y para darle mas colmo la gente le miraba raro solo por decir que el seria el futuro Hokage y ahora los muy hijos de puta decían que ahora se dedicaba a robar sueños de los demás.

Eran unos completos idiotas.

Lo que mas lo frustraba era que ahora le ponían a el una niña débil que de seguro no sabia ni lavar su propia ropa.

Lo mas probable es que era una de sus locas fanáticas que todavía quedaban fingiendo que no estaban interesadas en el.

El no era estúpido si eso pensaba Tsunade.

El era un Uchiha con mucho orgullo.Y tanto era su ego que sacaría a ese ratón en un 2x3 de su apartamento.

Que por cierto se encontraba dentro de el sentado en uno de sus dos sillones solo tenia dos porque al único que dejaba entrar e invadir su apartamento era al dobe.

Aunque no lo demostrara el lo apreciaba pero jamas lo iba a .

Porque el era un Uchiha y el no era blando.

Ahora solo quedaba esperar a el ratón enano para que entrara a su apartamento ojala y pudiera vivir en los territorios Uchiha estos traían muchísimas trampas distintas pero desafortunadamente no podía siquiera voltear a ver al lugar porque ya le traía con sigo el sabor amargo de la sangre y las horribles imágenes que esta le traían a su mente.

Extrañaba a su familia pero al menos ahora tenia al usuratonkashi y ¿porque no? Sakura también.

Al menos ella si logro recuperarse del "amor" que tenia hacia a el ademas de la Yamanaka.

Escucho como tocaban su puerta pero no tenia ganas de llegar y abrir así que solo espero a que se largaran pero los golpes insistían y por lo ultimo solo escucho como caía destrozada su adorable puerta.

Ya iba a empezar a maldecir cuando vio que no era nada mas y nada menos que el Dobe y el estúpido ratón.

— ¡Teme,como te atreves a no abrirle a tu mejor amigo! — gritaba histérico su amigo rubio.

— Urusei bakayaro — hablo sin ninguna pizca de emoción.

— ¡Teme! — gritaba mas el ruidoso este.

— Na-Naruto-kun no hay problema,bu..bueno si ya que la puerta la rompiste pero..— no termino de hablar por que el usuratonkashi la interrumpió.

— ¡Oh Hinata!,¡habia olvidado que estabas aquí — sorprendido observe como esta bajaba la mirada dolida pero después la levanto sin ninguna pizca de emoción.

— Como sea —interrumpí — ¿a que vienes baka ? — pregunte molesto.

— ¡Ah, solo vine a dejar a Hinata ya que nadie sabe la dirección de tu apartamento solo yo y Sakura-chan — la mirada de la oji-luna oscureció mas.

— El burro por delante — le dije.

— ¿Eh?,¡Teme! — gritaba.

— Solo lárgate — hable mientras lo sacaba por el gran espacio vació que dejo mi puerta.

— ¿Que?,¡Hey me debes un ramen! — grito mientras forzaba para no salir de la linea que marcaba mi antigua puerta.

— Claro,iré a tu estúpida cita si pagas mi puerta ademas tu la dañaste — dije ya sacándolo de la linea divisora.

— ¡Así sera dattebayo! — me sonrió feliz antes de marcharse.

Era un idiota pero al menos era un buen amigo.

Sakura tiene suerte de tener a alguien como el...supongo.

Voltee a ver de reojo para ver a la Hyuga pero me sorprendí al ver que no se encontraba ahí.

La tipa sabia escabullirse.

Afine mis sentidos y logre escuchar ruidos de la cocina ademas de que olía algo agradable venir de esta.

Sorprendido me fije como esta preparaba algo de curry con tomates.

Tal vez no sea tan malo convivir con ella pero eso no impedía a que esta se largara de mi territorio.

Esto seria divertido.

* * *

¡Woo es el capitulo mas largo que he escrito en mi vida!.

**Ya era hora.**

Espero que les haya gustado y por favor dejen sus hermosos reviews y prometo que la trama se ira realizando muy pronto este solo es el comienzo de la aventura.


	2. Pesadillas y un secreto

Hola,bueno queria agradercerles a las 3 personas, 3 personas que me dejar...¡Oh Dios me siento como una inepta que no merece un review!.

**Espero que esta vez dejen reviews jodi**** de *****.**

Ustedes ignoren sus hermosas palabras es más piensen que es aquel amiga mal hablada que uno suele espero que me dejen reviews enserio esta sera una historia que prometo no los defraudara.

**¡Quita esta mal*** censura de mi***! .**

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pretecen son de Kishimoto-sensei.

**¡Yue hija de ****, desgraciada de **** , mald********!.**

Yo también te quiero cariño.

— Dialogó —

_Pensamientos o Insultos_

_*Recuerdos*_

* * *

Ese Uchiha la debía estar subestimando.

Esquivo eficazmente la kunai que amenazaba a incrustarse en la un rápido movimiento mando a volar el cuchillo (que utilizaba ase unos momentos para cortar los tomates que le pensaba echar al curry antes de ser interrumpida por Uchiha-san), por el aire en dirección donde se suponía que debía estar el Uchiha pero sorprendida miro como este era un clon y de pronto sintió el chakra detrás suyo cuando de la nada el cuchillo que había lanzado amenazaba a su frágil cuello de herida mortal pero antes de que el Uchiha pudiera reaccionar ella se agachó rápidamente arrastrando y estirando su pie para provocar una caída al Uchiha pero el logro esquivarla fácilmente como si hubiera ido mas lenta que una tortuga.

— Eres buena Hyuga pero no lo suficiente — me dijo sonriendo con arrogancia, típico de el según sé.

— ...Lo que digas — hable lo mas fría que pude pero apuesto que mis ojos mostraron la furia que llevaba dentro ya que el estiro mas su sonrisa.

Me pare tratando de ignorar lo que paso hace unos momentos pero me fue casi imposible con Uchiha-san observando fijamente mis movimientos con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Como pude, salí lo mas rápido de ese apartamento sin mirar atrás.

Solo a mi me pasan estas cosas.

Pero da igual seguiré adelante por que ese es mi camino ninja, ya no puedo volver a ser la débil Hinata porque yo hice una promesa.

Promesa que debo cumplir.

_*Se fuerte Hinata, tu tienes un gran don,créeme tu posees un gran poder,solo tienes que confiar en ti.*_

_* Tenga confianza en usted misma Hiinata-sama*_

Si ella no puede cumplir esas promesas se odiaría así misma al final.

Se encontraba caminando por las calles de Konoha en esa hermosa y fría oscuridad.

Cuando por fin llego a la mansión Hyuga se sorprendió ver a su hermana Hanabi esperando en el umbral de la puerta con una mirada preocupada.

— ¿Pasa algo Hanabi? —pregunto preocupada ante la mirada que le dedicaba su hermana menor.

— Padre te ha mandado ha llamar pero no me quiso decir para que, solo dijo que era de extrema importancia — decía con voz fría pero su mirada reflejaba otra cosa,ella lo sabia.

— Tranquila sabes como es padre de exagerado — dije tratando de animarla.

— Es por eso que me preocupas — decía mientras se abrazaba a si misma,sabia que eso significaba que necesitaba confianza así que le abrace diciéndole que todo estaría bien.

— Eso espero — murmuro cuando entramos a la mansión.

Cuando llegue al despacho de mi padre -sin antes atravesar los blancos y largos pasillos de la mansión- pare enfrente de la puerta corrediza respirando profundamente para después abrirla.

— ¿Me mando a llamar,padre? — pregunte todavía arrodillada frente a la puerta.

— Si Hinata ,por favor pasa — decía serio característico de el. Me adentre a su despacho quedando frente a el que por cierto estaba sentado en su pequeño escritorio de madera fina sin embargo no había asientos para invitados en esos momentos rara vez padre traía a alguien ahí y si alguien venia era de la rama secundaria y ellos no duraban mucho tiempo con el.

— ¿Pasa algo malo? — mire como su cuerpo se tensaba ligeramente para luego volverse a la normalidad.

— ¿ Sabes que día es dentro de tres meses? — me pregunto suavemente.

— El día en que... mi madre mu-murió — susurre tratando de no llorar.

— También es el día de tu cumpleaños Hinata, cumples 18 años — me hablo seriamente mas de lo normal.

— ¿Cual es el problema?.Se supone que es el día en que me seria la heredera pero le di ese puesto a Hanabi — pregunte dudosa.

— Lamento decirte que tendrás que esperar — me decía mirándome fijamente como años atrás.

— No entiendo — dije firmemente no dejándome afectar por las sombras del pasado.

— Solo ten cuidado Hinata — me dijo con un tono preocupado pero no estaba segura de que fuera así.

— Antes de retirarme quería decirte que me asignaron una misión del plazo de un año o mas que consiste en ser la Guardiana personal de Uchiha Sasuke por lo que es probable que no me veas muy seguido por aquí — informe resumidamente pero lo que no me esperaba era la gran muestra de tensión de parte de mi padre.

— Entiendo, puedes retirarte —

Suavemente me incline frente a el ya que me encontraba parada y sin mas me despedí deseándole buenas noches.

Solo esperaba no tener esas pesadillas que últimamente frecuentaba.

* * *

A pesar de que habían pasado años todavía tenia pesadillas de la masacre del Clan Uchiha.

Por eso mismo se encontraba entrenando con su espada en el campo de entrenamiento pero nunca se espero toparse a Naruto ahí.

— ¿Pesadillas de nuevo,teme? — pregunto mirando las estrellas que danzaban en el firmamento.

— No es como si te importara dobe — le respondí fríamente aunque sabia cual iba a ser su respuesta.

— Claro que me importa teme si no fuera así no me hubiera pasado la mayor parte de mi vida buscando donde diablos estabas — dijo mientras se acostaba en el cespet con sus brazos detrás de su cabeza simulando de almohada.

— Y no te fue muy bien,¿no dobe? — reí sarcástico parando de entrenar con mi espada.

— Muy chistoso Sasuke-teme — dijo algo cabreado.

— ¿Y tu que haces aquí? — le pregunte sentándome a la par de el.

— No dejando solo a mi hermano,sabes le prometí a Itachi que te cuidaría y así sera — me dijo sonriendo.

Yo solo le pude contestar con una sonrisa ligera solo con el demostraba algún recuerdo de Itachi me

Pero esa paz termino después de 3 horas cada uno debía descansar adecuadamente.

Naruto me invito a dormir con el pero rechace la oferta ya que suficiente tenia con verle la cara todos los días.

-.-.-.-.-

Poco después me arrepentí de haber cerrado los ojos en esa cómoda cama.

Había sangre,demasiada sangre, lo peor es que era sangre de nada mas ni nada menos que mi Clan.

Con repugnancia,tristeza y dolor empece a caminar hacia mi casa sin querer hacerlo porque sabia que iba a encontrar ahí.

Cuando llegue vi a mis padres tirados en el suelo llenos de sangre junto a el olor de putrefacción.

Estos comenzaron a susurras palabras que taladraban al poco corazón que poseía.

"¡Es tu culpa!","¡Es tu culpa por ser débil!","Nunca fuiste mi orgullo".

Esas palabras eran peores que los ataque del dobe cuando estaba con Kuruma.

Los gritos y la agonía se hacían mas fuerte.

— ¡Basta,callen! — intente pararlos tapando mis odios pero no paraban de gritar y vi unos pies enfrente de mi, sin darme cuenta me encontraba arrodillado en el suelo poco a poco levante la vista mirando a un herido y ensangrentado Itachi frente a mi murmurando.

"¿Porque me mataste Sasuke?, esto es tu culpa Sasuke.Tú me mataste."

Grite,grite te dolor y de agonia pero extrañamente de la nada todo se tornaba blanco y escuche como una voz me llamaba.

— ¡Uchiha,Uchiha-san, Sasukee! — cansado de escuchar los golpes en la puerta me iba a levantar pero apenas logre bajar mis pies escuche en gran estruendo de algo caer.

Era mi puerta.

— ¿¡Que diablos te pasa Hyuga!? — grite cabreado, solo me faltaba, primero Naruto y ahora este ratón.

— El desayuno esta listo- trago saliva - , disculpe mi atrevimiento — susurro suavemente mientras se inclinaba.

Patético.

— Quítate estorbas — dije empujando el débil cuerpo que poseía .

(Sin notar que esta lo fulminaba con la mirada.)

* * *

¿Como se atreve ese Uchiha?.

Ese maldito me las va a pagar.

Al parecer no sabe que tampoco es de mi agrado estar con el, no se como posee tantas fanáticas.

Es tan engreído si no fuera por su cara tan linda tal vez ya le hubiera dicho unas cuantas verdades.

Pero ella no era así aunque últimamente tenia sed de pelea.

Eso era muy extraño en ella pero tal vez después se le pasaría tomando un poco de aire libre.

No sabia como pero últimamente le pasaban cosas extrañas que sentía como su chakra cambiaba de esencia (color) volviendo se desconocida para ella y en cuestión de segundos pasaba a ser normal.

No sabia a que se debía eso pero tal vez solo eran imaginaciones suyas debido al estrés por no dormir con esas constantes pesadillas que consistían en como su clan moría quedando solo ella llena de sangre y una luna llena roja.

No sabia a que se debían esas pesadillas después iría con Sakura a preguntarle si sabia del porque de estas.

Entristeció al pensar en la peli-rosa, ella era tan afortunada al poseer a tan hermoso rubio.

Definitivamente el destino tenia algo en contra de ella.

Pero ella seguiría luchando a pesar de las adversidades aunque poco a poco estas motivaciones y alegrías se desvanecían por un aura lleno de tristeza y coraje en lo muy profundo de su corazón.

Pero ella solo debía ignorar ese tipo de sentimientos es lo que su madre le dijo que debía hacer.

Así como le dijo que debía ser fuerte ante las adversidades de la vida.

Si tan solo ella estuviera aquí.

—¡Hyuga,Hyuga,Maldito ratón te estoy hablando! — gritaba desesperado el Uchiha al no recibir atención de la oji-luna.

— ¿Eh?, ¿perdón que deseaba? — pregunto despertando de sus pensamientos

_"Que chica mas idiota"_ pensaba con indiferencia el Uchiha.

— Tu hombro, esta repleto de sangre y no quiero que ensucies la alfombra — dijo señalando su hombro mientras esta soltaba ligeramente el cuchillo y el tenedor que tenía sosteniendo hace rato en esa mesa en la cual se encontraba.

— ¿Ah?,¡Oh por Kami! — chillo suavemente al ver como su chaqueta junto a su "camisa" estaban llenas de sangre.

¿Como paso eso?.

Y como si el Uchiha hubiera leído sus pensamientos dijo.

— Estabas tan metida en tus pensamientos que cuando nos dirigimos al comedor no te diste cuenta que pisabas una trampa activando la kunai que se dedico a incrustarse en tu hombro provocando esa herida y si no para de sangrar mancharas mi alfombra blanca — decía este sin importarle ni una pizca que ella estuviera herida.

Dejándola petrificada ante tanta indiferencia.

Suavemente se paro y se quito la chaqueta dando a mostrar sus atributos sin ser consiente de ello ya que estaba preocupada de que la herida se infectara.

Así como no noto el sonrojo de cierto Uchiha al notar semerendos atributos que no se notaban por la gruesa chaqueta.

El no sabia que el "ratoncito" poseyera tantos emm eso.

Pero lo que tampoco se esperaba era ver como la Hyuga caía fuertemente en el suelo.

Rápidamente y por inercia se acerco a ella verificando su estado notando que estaba débil y con unas oscuras ojeras alrededor de sus ojos.

Tenia que llevarla donde Sakura.

O peor, donde la vieja.

* * *

Hey espero que les aya sido de su agrado y les agradecería enormemente un reviews departe suya dándome motivaciones para seguir con esta gran idea.

**Prometo ser decente si me dejan reviews y prometemos travesuras Made-in-Uchiha departe de Sasuke hacia Hinata.**

Pobre,no sabe que le espera.


	3. Patadas que duelen

¡Hola!, bueno la verdad estoy un poquis decepcionada de tan pocos reviews pero así es la vida supongo.

Pero aun así agradecemos a las cinco personas que nos apoyaron pero hay una en especial que me llamo la atención por su biografía ya que me recuerda a mi :D

Y ahora me encuentro con una ex-camiseta de mi papá -que se la quite- ,ultra mega grande y un short totalmente hecho mierda.

**Oh si, esta cool.**

Escuchando felizmente Nirvana y con unas nuevas travesuras que llegaron gracias a la fantástica película de ¿Que Paso Ayer? 4.

**¡Buenisima!, fatal cuando mato a la pobre jirafa.**

S**ee, pobre jirafa, como sea chicas díganme a..**

**¿Quien no le gusta patearle sus bolas a un hombre?.**

Vamos chicas admitidlo es horrorosamente divertido ver como se revuelcan en el piso con una cara completamente roja y deformada por el dolor con pequeñas gotas en los ojos.

Disclaimer: Los personajes no nos pertenecen.

**Ustedes ya saben como funciona esto así que sin más empiecen.**

* * *

Joder, estaba realmente metido en problemas.

No recordaba como llegar a la casa de Sakura y la Hyuga no ayudaba con su peso.

No es como si pensara mucho pero ciertamente le incomodaba de manera increíble tener que alzar a su ahora guardiana.

¿Irónico no?, se supone que ella debía "protegerlo" cuando en realidad es el quien la tenia ahora desmayada en sus brazos con la desesperación de buscar ayuda, pero esto no se quedaba así Hyuga,claro que no.

Cuando por fin cruzo la calle que creía que era recordó perfectamente el camino a la casa de los Haruno, con apuro y frustración se dirigió a toda prisa a la casa fulminando con la mirada a todo aquel que pasara.

Después de todo le repudiaba la manera en como lo miraban, no es como si el fuera uno de los experimentos deformes de Orochimaru, aunque teóricamente lo era pero al menos no estaba deforme seguía teniendo su cuerpo escultural que parecía haber sido bendecido por los mismos dioses.

Había que admitirlo era un jodido no importaba.

Cuando por fin estaba frente al gran portón de los Haruno toco fuertemente esperando a que lo atendiesen y después de unos segundos que para el fueron una jodida eternidad le abrió una sorprendida Sakura.

**— **¿Sasuke?,¿¡pero que demonios, que fue lo que le hiciste a Hinata!? **— **gritaba esta al ver el estado de una de sus actuales amigas. Con un rápido movimiento le quito a la Hyuga de los brazos con facilidad debido a su fuerza bruta y se encamino inmediatamente a su cuarto subiendo por las gradas de madera.

El Uchiha se permitió apreciar la casa de la Haruno que a decir verdad no estaba mal, la sala estaba pintada con un ligero color piel y con diferentes fotografiaras de su familia.

Provocando un nudo en su estomago al recordar su familia, trato de ignorar el sentimiento y se dedico a seguir observando, se podía observar unos sillones color marrón extrañamente haciendo juego con la habitación y una mesa de vidrio enfrente de estos con un florero lleno de girasoles que parecían estar frescos dado a su belleza.

Cuando iba a seguir apreciando la habitación no pudo ya que Sakura llego con una ceja fruncida.

**— **¿Que? — pregunto inocentemente, raro para un Uchiha.

— ¿Que?,¿¡Como que,que!?,¿¡se puede saber,porque diablos Hinata tiene una kunai en el hombro izquierdo!? — grito histérica la Haruno esperando una explicación departe de este.

— Primero que nada Sakura no eres quien para gritarme así que baja el tono de tu voz y segundo no fue mi culpa ella sola activo una de las trampas que estaban en mi apartamento así que teóricamente no es de mi incumbencia — hablo este sin mas que decir.

— ¿Me estas tomando del pelo Uchiha?,¿como que no es de tu incumbencia?,¡es tu maldita casa por el amor a Dios!, mira e sido muy paciente y amable contigo y simplemente ya no puedo mas ahora toda mi paciencia y amabilidad debe de ser utilizada para Naruto y créeme que tengo poca así que no me molestare en gastarla en ti, no claro que no.Y si me permites voy a agarrar un bazo de agua para Hinata ya que al parecer no a podido dormir bien y puede que suene extraño pero su chakra estuvo cambiando en el transcurso de un segundo a otro aunque puede que sea solo mi imaginación sea necesito que traigas a Naruto aquí, ve y búscalo — decía Sakura de estar enojada a estar extrañamente estaba sorprendido por la repentina actitud de esta pero eso significaba que había madurado y eso era bueno, como recompensa el iba a hacer lo que esta pedía pero solo por esta vez.

Sin mas se encamino en la búsqueda de Naruto.

* * *

Hinata Hyuga no comprendía que era exactamente lo que sus ojos miraban porque a decir verdad no miraba absolutamente nada.

Estaba en una especie de habitación totalmente blanca y parecía que flotaba.

Para ser mas directa o estaba muerta o simplemente tenia uno de esos sueños raros que últimamente la asechaban en las noches y lo peor de todo en que siempre había una luna llena roja.

Que en otras ocasiones le hubiera parecido hermosa pero en esas circunstancias que tenia en sus sueños era el peor presagio del mundo.

Con gran asombro y miedo se encontraba cayendo de un momento a otro.

Y ahí estaba otra vez.

En ese horrible paisaje.

Arboles se quemaban y una gran cantidad de humo salia de estos a pesar de eso la noche era fría y calaba sus huesos que se encontraban adoloridos con temor miro el frente y sin querer hacerlo empezó a correr cuando empezaba a avanzar miraba con horror el montón de cuerpos ensangrentados uno tras otro y el rojo sangre parecía ser un adorno en el suelo.

Conforme avanzaba había muchos familiares Hyuga muertos completamente cubiertos de sangre y con horror llego frente a su casa donde provenían grandes alaridos de terror.

Realmente se esforzó para no seguir caminando pero sus pies no hacían caso y su sangre empezaba a correr de manera increíble por sus venas debido a la fuerza en que bombea su corazón.

Cuando abrió la puerta que daba a la sala de su hogar miro que su hermana al igual que su padre estaban cubiertos de sangre y sin ojos.

Intento con todas sus fuerzas gritar pero la voz no salia de su raspada garganta y con temor miro a la sombra que se encontraba en la esquina de la habitación y quien quiera que fuera desapareció dejando a una destrozada Hinata llorando al ver a su única familia muerta frente a ella.

Y con temor miro como los cuerpos de sus dos familiares mas importantes empezaban a mover sus poco a poco putrefactas bocas y es que con cada movimiento que hacían sus piel empezaba a podrirse y dejaban al aire un terrible olor a muerte.

" Es tu culpa" decía su padre quien se retorcía en el suelo embarrando la de sangre que salpicaba por los aires.

"Es tu culpa" repetía su hermanita.

"El dolor" gritaban al unisono.

Hinata por fin pudo gritar despertándose en una habitación totalmente desconocida para ella.

Con temor y su cuerpo aun temblando miro como dos personas abrían la puerta de un solo tiro preocupados por el tremendo grito que escucharon encontrándose a una Hinata totalmente pálida sudando frió,con lagrimas en los ojos opacos y temblando de una manera increíble.

— ¡Hinata!, ¡por Dios!,¿estas bien? — pregunto una preocupada Sakura al ver el aspecto de su actual amiga.

— ¿Que demo..Hinata que pasa? — pregunto el rubio asomándose por detrás de la peli rosa.

— Yo...yo..ne-nesecito ir a mi casa yo...yo tengo que ir — sorprendidos por la actitud y estado de su amiga asintieron.

— ¿Que pasa?,¿porque tanto alboroto? — pregunto el Uchiha apartando a la pareja de en medio, sorprendido observo a la Hyuga en su actual estado de temor y con dolor le recordó a el cada vez que tenia un mal sueño.

— Sasuke lleva a Hinata a su hogar,¡ya! — hablo Naruto totalmente serio sorprendiendo a Sasuke.

— Hmp, como quieras — y sin perder mas su tiempo agarro a una débil Hinata en sus brazos y con gran asombro de los otros salto por la gran ventana que había, sin escuchar los gritos de la Haruno diciendo que había una puerta.

Con molestia y cierta preocupación muy en el fondo llevo a Hinata lo mas rápido que pudo a su hogar.

Cuando estuvo frente a la mansión ,Hinata se bajo rápidamente se inclino sin decir nada y con la mirada perdida se adentro presurosamente a su hogar.

Cuando Hinata por fin llego al despacho de su padre se adentro sin solicitar sorprendiendo a su padre que se encontraba leyendo unos antiguos pergaminos.

Este con sorpresa miro a Hinata preocupado ( a pesar de su falta de expresión) ante el actual estado de su hija mayor.

Pero ese estado cambio al ver a su padre totalmente bien.

— ¿Pasa algo? — pregunto el líder de los Hyuga.

— N-no pasa nada solo ...olvídalo — suspiro Hinata inclinándose levemente y marchándose antes de que su padre le preguntaba que pasaba realmente.

Con paso apresurado volvió a salir de la mansión Hyuga por unas simples pesadillas no iba a permitir que su obligación como ninja se viera destruida.

Después de haber llegada a esta se sorprendió cuando una torta de manzana se estampó en su cara tapando en el proceso sus fosas nasales.

¿Que demonios? se preguntaba Hinata.

Cuando se quito la tarta de su cara y se disponía a cruzar la puerta con gran asombro sintió un balde de agua fría cayendo encima de ella.

Furiosa y olvidando lo ocurrido se disponía a buscar al Uchiha que era el único que podía haber hecho ese tipo de travesuras.

Pero sorprendida miro como un rubio salia de sus escondite estallando en carcajadas y junto a el estaba el Uchiha con una de sus características sonrisas Made-in-Uchiha.

Completamente roja de la vergüenza y la rabia Hinata se dispuso a agarras dos pequeñas almohadas de los sillones y antes de que los dos mejores amigos se dieran cuenta esta se los estampó contra la cara y cuando se quitaron las almohadas de sus caras fueron dos huevos los que se estamparon esta vez en ellos.

Increíblemente la inocente Hinata se había revelado y cuando vio la sonrisa socorrona de Naruto y la mirada fulminante de Uchiha se dispuso a correr por su vida.

Los dos mejores amigos se dispusieron a seguirla.

Definitivamente la Hyuga se las iba a pagar.

* * *

Dios no podía creerlo ,¡estaba atrapada! era un maldito callejón sin salida y para colmo la pared era demasiado grande como para poder saltarla ..pero..¡claro!, podía escalarla solo necesitaba poner algo de cakra en sus pies pero para su mala suerte ante de siquiera dar en segundo paso en la pared alguien la había agarrado fuertemente de estos impidiendo mantener su equilibrio y cayendo ruidosamente encima de quien quiera que sea que había interrumpido su oportunidad de huir.

Para su muy mala suerte la persona que estaba debajo de ella no era nada mas ni nada menos que el ultimo sobreviviente del Clan Uchiha.

Mierda.

— Te encontré — sonrio terrorificamente el Uchiha que por cierto apestaba a huevo.

Realmente estaba metida en un lío uno muy grande y sin mas sintió como el uchiha le vertía algo en su hermoso cabello y no podía creer que era ya que era una masa biscosa de color morado que parecía tener vida y también apestaba a mil demonios.

— ¡Noo! — gritaba Hinata en busca de piedad pero no hubo alguna ademas de que era demasiado tarde su pelo legalmente estaba arruinado.

— Estas son las consecuencias de molestar a un...— pero este no pudo terminar su frase ya que repentinamente sintió un extremo dolor en sus partes bajas y su cara se endureció sin mostrar ninguna emoción mas que dolor profundo en su mirada, cuando Hinata se quito enfrente de este siendo liberada de su acorralamiento el Uchiha Sasuke había caído de rodillas agarrándose sus preciadas partes privadas en un intento en vano de que el dolor disminuyera y es que nada mas ni nada menos que la tímida Hinata le había dado una fuerte patada ahí.

Con temor esta salio corriendo a su casa sin antes decir:

— ¡Jo-jo-jodete U-Uchiha! —

* * *

Esa maldita Hyuga se las iba a pagar lo juraba por su amada espada.

Pensaba el azabache mientras estaba sentado en uno de sus sillones y en sus partes bajas estaba una bolsa de hielo tratando de aliviar el dolor que causo la oji-luna.

"_¡De aquí la Hyuga no sale sin algo roto!_"

Y todo esto era por el estúpido plan de su rubio amigo que tambien se las iba a pagar mas tarde.

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí les dejo este capitulo y espero que les aya gustado pero sin antes avisar que en el próximo capitulo Hinata ara de las suyas al igual que Sasuke.

**¡Muajajaja que en el próximo capitulo empiece el show!.**

じゃまた！  
Jya mata !


End file.
